Dancing Tango
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: But you've got to know small things also count........


It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused is unfixable  
******************************  
She bit her lip, and looked around the front of the hospital  
  
"welcome back,Dr.Chen" Frank called  
  
Deb gave a small smile,"Thanks Frank"  
*******************************  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead, so  
******************************  
Bag over her shoulder, Deb counted the lockers, ..hers was missing  
  
"She gave yours to Dr.Lewis"  
  
Deb spun around,"John?"  
  
"Hey" he smiled gently,"Fancy meeting you here"  
  
She blushed  
  
"You can throw your stuff in my locker..."  
  
"Carter?Would a red dress work for dinner? I don't think I have a black..." Susan stopped short, frozen in the lounge doorway  
  
Carter ran his hand over his neck,"Susan, you remeber Deb,don't you?"  
  
"Deb Chen?"  
  
She nodded  
  
"Oh wow..."  
  
Over the blond head of hair, Deb searched for Carter's eyes  
  
He turned his head away  
**************************  
Objection  
I don't want to be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
Love is for free and  
I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
Objection  
***************************  
  
"fever in 3"  
  
Deb held out her arms as Mark piled charts into them  
  
"Dog bite in 2" he wrinkled his nose,"Everything alright,Jing Mei?"  
  
Deb nodded  
  
"Pneumonia in 4"  
  
She watched Carter put Susan's coat around her shoulders, his arm around her waist  
  
"And food poisoning in exam 1" Mark raised an eyebrow,"Thank you for taking the rest of my patients,Jing Mei"  
  
"Anytime" her eyes darted down to the chart describing the patient's vomit,"Anytime at all"  
  
  
"Welcome back" he called over his shoulder  
*********************************  
I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
*********************************  
  
"HALEH!! Curtain 3 needs a saline drip" Deb called before falling onto a stool   
  
Muffled laughter filled the ambulance bay  
  
"They haven't been apart since December" Randi explained  
  
Deb looked at her warily as Carter and Susan came strolling into the hospital, hand in hand  
  
"You're s till on Deb?" Carter called  
  
She nodded,yawning  
  
"We're gonna go to Doc's for coffee" Susan replied,"We could go catch up...want to come with us?"  
  
Deb shook her head.Again, he avoided her face, her eyes. "I'm fine..really" she kicked Randi under the admit desk."I was just getting ready to go rest for awhile"  
  
"Exam 2 is open" Randi glared  
  
Susan watched in confusion as Deb quickly sped away  
******************************  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way  
I've got to get away  
*******************************  
  
Carter was quiet as he put his things in his locker  
  
"YOu didn't tell me she worked here" Susan threw her things in the locker and slammed the door,making Carter jump  
  
"She quit before you came back" he turned around to face her,"I didn't know she was back until you did"  
  
Susan looked him squarely in the eye."Tell me the truth Carter..."  
  
He held his breath  
  
"Was I awful to her?? Why is she avoiding me?"  
  
Carter let out a sigh of relief,rubbing the back of his neck."I have no idea..."  
*********************************  
"Mr Brians" Abby called  
  
"So now I'm confused.." Carter groaned  
  
Abby sighed."Mr Brians? Go talk to her Carter"  
  
"Just walked right up and say..."  
  
"MR BRIANS!" Abby rolled her eyes,"JIng Mei, what do you have against my new girlfriend?"  
  
Carter wrinkled his brow,"I..uh, I dunno"  
  
"You asked for my help" Abby replied snappily,"MIss Knowles?"  
  
A man struggling to catch his breath ran up to Abby, pushing Carter away."Did you call Mr.Brians?"  
  
Abby groaned  
*************************************  
Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you've got to know small things also count  
Better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about, so  
**************************************  
"Deb?"  
  
She squinted her eyes and rolled on her side,her back to the light  
  
"Deb?"  
  
Deb forced her eyes shut  
  
"I...I'm glad you're back"he stuck his hands akwardly into his lab coat and sighed,"I missed you"  
  
Deb's eyes shot open as she bit down on her tongue to keep from speaking outloud  
*****************************************  
  
Dr Lewis!" LUka turned and glared at Abby."I need a second opinon"  
  
Abby beamed her arms crossed over her chest as they waited outside of exam 3  
  
"Dr.Kovac?"  
  
Luka forced a small smile."I want to give Keflex to a pneumonia patient"  
  
"But it causes nausea" Abby chimed in,"And the patient is a dehydrated diabetic"  
  
Luka rolled his eyes  
  
"Amoxicillin?" Susan answered  
  
"Has a resistance" Abby replied  
*****************************************  
I wish there was a chance for  
You and me  
I wish you could find our  
Place to be  
Away from here  
*****************************************  
Carter stood in the doorway, waiting  
  
Deb turned over slowly   
  
"Ah-ha!" he cried  
  
Deb jumped, startled  
  
"I knew you were awake!" Carter cried  
  
She bit her lip,"I've got 5 more hours John.."  
  
"Why do you hate Susan, Deb?"  
  
Deb stood in front of him, looking him in the eye  
  
Carter stepped back, looking away as he let her pass  
*************************************  
This is pathetic  
And sardonic  
And sadistic  
And psychotic  
*************************************  
"Did the dog bite in 2 ever get the rabies shot?" Deb asked,yawning  
  
Malik nodded  
  
"MALIK!"Carter called from the opposite side of the admit desk from where Deb was standing  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow."Yeah?"  
  
"Can you page housekeeping?" Carter answered,trying to catch Deb's eye  
**************************************  
"Did you even EXAMINE the patient??" Romano snapped  
  
Susan nodded  
  
"And somehow you missed the 103 fever??He's uneligible for surgery,dr.lewis..." he narrowed his eyes,"And you just wasted my time"  
  
It was hard to hide the pained look on her face  
  
Romano clucked his tongue as he stopped before the trauma room doors."No need to cry,dr.lewis"  
  
Susan looked up at the windows in time to see Carter walk by with Deb  
***************************************  
Tango is not for fun  
Was never meant to be  
*************************************** 


End file.
